


Поспи еще

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: Stucky Art [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Curtain story, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inks, M/M, NSFW Art, Photoshop, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Traditional Media, Voyeurism, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Кинк: сомнофилия.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938553
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Поспи еще

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: сомнофилия.


End file.
